Silence
by Jnr99
Summary: An extremely wealthy and powerful slave trader has captured Legolas. This is the story of his attempt at escape. Rated T for Violence and some coarse language. Reviews appreciated.
1. Prologue

Silence  
  
I watched as he turned beneath me. He looked around himself, searching the trees for what me. Just as he had a hundred times before, he knew I was close. I climbed to the other side of the tree trunk as his gaze passed over the tree I was sitting in. He drew his sword and stared at the tree. Did he know I was there? I silently pulled my knife from my belt and slipped down onto the branch below. I peered around the trunk to see where his gaze lay. He was gone.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, jumped down to the ground and sheathed my knife. I walked quickly from tree to tree, always looking about me. He was still around here somewhere. He had been following me for so long, I couldn't believe how well he'd tracked me. Miles and miles I'd run and still he as right behind me. Through forests, plains and towns he'd followed me.  
  
I came to a large beech tree and sprung up into its branches. I poked my head out of the tree branches and surveyed the area. He was nowhere in sight. I slipped back down to the lowest branch and climbed to the ground, using the hard, broken bark like a ladder. My feet rested on the soft forest floor. I turned to find my way out and came face to face with an arrowhead.  
  
'Crap' I squeaked  
  
He had found me, and now had an arrow pointed at my forehead. He glared at me and gave a kind of grin. Sweat dipped from my brow. He nodded in the direction of my belt. I slowly drew my knife and threw it on the ground. Crap. 


	2. Captured

Silence Chapter 1: Captured  
  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes. My head hurt. I looked at the room I was in. The walls, if you could call them walls, were rough stone. The floor was the same. I looked at what I was sleeping up, a wooden box. I rubbed my head and tried to remember why I was in this dark and dank room. I didn't remember coming here, nor would I want to. Perhaps I got drunk, that would explain why my head hurt. I felt for my knife. It was gone. Then it all came flooding back. I had been captured.  
  
I stood and walked to the wooden door on the opposite side of the room. I pulled the handle violently and stumbled backwards in surprise as it opened. I stepped cautiously out into another room. This one was better made. It had a warm, homely feel to it. I walked over to the fireplace in the corner. It was almost out. Shivering I grabbed some wood from a pile next to the fireplace. I sat down in front of it and thought how I was going to get out of her. But where was here?  
  
I stood slowly as my body warmed. I threw another piece of wood on the fire and pulled up a chair from the nearby table. I sat in the warmth of the fire for sometime. But I eventually decided to explore the room a little more. I stood slowly, not wanting to leave the warm fire. I heard someone cough and whirled around to see who was in the room with me. There was no one, at least no one I could see. But this was strange, I knew I heard someone cough and my elf eyes rarely missed anything even tin the dark of a room like this. I stared into the darkness for sometime before I finally gave up and turned back to the fireplace.  
  
I jumped back in surprise as I saw a tall, bearded man leaning against the stony mantelpiece. He smiled and stood properly as I stepped backwards. I bumped into the table and fell on an old, dusty chair. The dust flew around me and the chair snapped under the force of my fall. The man snorted with amusement.  
  
I stood up and brushed the dust off of my clothes. I stared at the man with confusion, but I didn't show it.  
  
'So. This is the gracefulness of Elves I've heard so many tales of!' He laughed placing one hand firmly on the back of the chair by the fireplace. It creaked under the weight. He spun the chair around and pushed it towards me.  
  
'Please, sit' He smiled  
  
I sat in the chair, watching him the whole time. He laughed.  
  
'What's so funny?' I asked, even though I was sure I knew the answer.  
  
'Your face! It's... It's...' He stuttered  
  
That was it. 'Priceless?' I asked  
  
He smiled and nodded. 'Priceless' He laughed again 'Although if it were priceless, I'm sure my master would have ripped it off and sold it!'  
  
I did not find this funny. I decided to turn this into more of a conversation rather than a mockery. 'Your master?'  
  
'Ah!' He said slamming his hand on the mantelpiece. 'I... I was trying to lighten your mood. But, I suppose you'll just ask me questions later anyway' He stopped and dropped his chin to his chest.  
  
'Yes?' I asked impatiently  
  
He snorted as he lifted his head. 'Sorry. Um... Oh, yes! I work for a Mr. Lockfold!' He smiled  
  
My heart sank as he said these words. Lockfold. This was the name of the most wealthy, greedy, black-hearted man this side of the Misty Mountains. He's been buying and selling slaves for nearly thirty years. If Lockfold hasn't owned you, you haven't been owned! I'd been unconscious for less than a day and I'd already been sold to someone!  
  
The man saw my reaction and, again, tried to lighten the mood. 'All the rumours are lies! Why, Mr Lockfold has never bought a single being from anyone!'  
  
I glared at him 'Then why am I here?'  
  
He struggled with this. 'Ah... Um... Because...'  
  
'I'm waiting' I said standing and walking closer to him. I was no longer even slightly scared of him anymore.  
  
'Ahhh.... Cau... Cause... Um...' He stuttered  
  
'Because you are my guest, Mr. Elf!' A man shouted from behind me.  
  
'Mr. Lockfold!' the man squeaked  
  
'A guest? I was brought here against my will!' I shouted  
  
'Nonsense!' He said looking quite hurt  
  
'I was unconscious!' I shouted, slamming my fist on the table.  
  
'Um, well. When we found you and the man in the woods, he knocked you over the head with a rock!' He said calmly  
  
'The one that was hired by you?' I asked, smiling.  
  
'Yes. That's the o...' The other man started, but was cut off by Lockfold.  
  
'No, no, no! We're all friends here, Mr... Ahhh...'  
  
'Greenleaf' I said, then instantly wishing I hadn't. 'Ah! They call me Greenleaf! My name is... um...'  
  
'Greenleaf?' He asked grinning  
  
I gave up; I'd already failed to keep my name to myself. 'Yeah, it is. If we're all friends, why did you take my weapons?'  
  
'Weapons? What Weap... Oh, forget it! Just stop asking questions. You're now on the slave market and you already have a bidder. Goodnight, Mr. Greenleaf!' He walked from the room grinning. The bearded man started to follow but I grabbed his arm. He spun round and drew a knife.  
  
'I would hate to harm you. It will slow the bidding!' He smirked, holding the knife to my throat.  
  
I winced as the blade pierced my skin. Blood trickled down my neck. I grabbed his other arm forcefully. He stumbled backwards and fell over. He grunted and stood quickly. He drew his sword and ran at me swinging wildly. I stepped to one side and snatched the sword from his hand. He sighed with frustration as he drew the poker from the fire. It glowed bright orange. The metal glowed even brighter as he swung it at my chest. I caught the poker with my sword and pushed him backwards. He regained his balance quickly and ran at me again. I ducked under his first swing and stepped behind the reach of his second. He jabbed at my stomach violently. The shot was poorly aimed; the poker went through my shirtsleeve, narrowly missing my arm.  
  
I looked down at my shirt. 'That was a good shirt!' I shouted kicking his arm and grabbing the loose poker.  
  
He picked up his knife and thrust it towards my chest. My body burst with pain as it cut into my body. I didn't move. I didn't make a sound. I just looked at the knife, the knife sticking from my stomach. Later I would be happy it hit my stomach and not my chest, but now I was in too much pain.  
  
He smirked wickedly as he looked up at my face. He reached for his knife. His hand gripped firmly on the handle. This was my chance. I grabbed his outstretched arm and swung him across the room, his hand left the dagger as he flew into the fireplace. His loose clothing ignited almost instantly, he was soon engulfed by the flames. He opened his mouth to scream.  
  
My mind worked quickly, his scream would alert what ever I was guarded by. I ripped the knife from my gut and threw it at his gaping mouth. It was a perfect shot. It shot through the air and into his mouth. Blood splattered into the air and onto the walls of the fireplace. Thinking back later I realised the blood came from his tongue, it sliced it in half and then stuck to the back of his throat.  
  
------------  
Did you like it? I wasn't sure who I was going to make my character. So I just made it Legolas. Please review. Legolas is not mine, unfortunatly... 


	3. Almost Made It

Silence Chapter 2:  
  
I grabbed the poker and pulled the keys from his burning body. I chucked them in a bucket of water. Steam billowed from the bucket as the hot keys sank into the icy water. I grabbed them and threw down the poker.  
  
I ran towards the door. I didn't care what was on the other side, I just ran. I was nearly there. It seemed to take an age to get there. My fingers closed upon the cold handle. I started to turn the handle. The door burst open. Splinters of wood flew across the room. I flew from the door and landed painfully on the table.  
  
Dust swirled up and around me. I started to cough. This table obviously hadn't been cleaned for months. I peered through the dust towards the door. There was some one standing in the doorway.  
  
'Oh, Sorry!' He yelled running over and dusting me off. I still couldn't see him through the dust.  
  
'Who...?' I began  
  
'I came to rescue you! Sorry. Didn't think you'd be at the door' He started to ramble on about something. I didn't hear, his voice seemed to fade away as I stared back at the door. Lockfold was standing just outside with three heavily armed guards.  
  
I realised the man was still talking. '...And then there were rabbits! Oh, don't get me started on the rabbits!'  
  
'Ah! Excuse me?' I coughed, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled.  
  
'Yes?' He asked grinning insanely.  
  
I pointed towards the doorway. He turned around and laughed sheepishly.  
  
'Be... Bet you wish I didn't talk so much, huh?' He said, smile gone.  
  
'Just a bit!' I said, giving kind of a half smile. Not the happy kind.  
  
He took that the wrong way. 'Great!' he yelled 'All is forgiven! And I know a nice little place we can celebrate!'  
  
'I hope it's somewhere in this room. Cause we're not going to be going anywhere' I sighed.  
  
'Actually, no. It's quite near here, just a few minutes walk or so...' He stopped as an axe rested on his shoulder. 'Ah... I'll be quiet now'  
  
Lockfold smiled and nodded to the guards, they dragged me across the room and threw me in the room I woke up in. I landed on the ground and held my throbbing head. A few moments later, my "rescuer" flew in as well.  
  
'Weeeeeeeeeee!' He shouted with glee as he flew through the air and landed on the bed.  
  
I rolled my eyes and lay down on the floor. 'My head hurts' I moaned  
  
'Don't worry, I won't talk too much. Actually there's a funny story to go with this...' He went off on another ramble-a-thon. I hoped this one wouldn't end with rabbits.  
  
I groaned and rolled over. I covered my ears and tried to sleep. I listened to him talking, perhaps it would put me to sleep, it didn't seem too interesting at the moment. Just something about rats.  
  
'... and then I said to the rat...' he continued on for a long, long time.  
  
Finally, after what seemed (and probably was) hours, he stopped. I sighed and took in a deep breath. Then I remembered my injury. I winced and sat up. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
'I'll help you!' He grinned, getting up off the bed.  
  
My eyes widened with fear.  
  
'Don't worry!' He smiled 'First Aid' He pulled a bag from his back and threw it to the ground. He knelt down and passed me some bandages.  
  
I took them and smiled at him. Perhaps he wasn't so bad...  
  
'What's your name?' He asked  
  
He was. 'You mean you came to rescue and you don't even know my name?!?' I yelled  
  
'Calm down, Elfie! I try to rescue anyone captured by Spockpold!' He smiled placing the bag under the bed.  
  
'Lockfold' I said blankly  
  
'Yeah, that' he said sitting down on the bed again.  
  
'My name is Legolas' I said deciding I may as well tell him. He'd probably find out eventually.  
  
'Simkin!' He shouted offering his hand.  
  
I hesitated. He didn't look strong, but he had knocked down the door. No, wait; he smashed the door into a million pieces. I looked up at him. He smiled. I yielded and took his hand. A mistake. He yanked me up onto my feet and pulled me towards him. I prepared to hit him, but before I could I found myself in a hug. I rolled my eyes. I should have known. Out of all the people out there that could have come to my rescue, I get the loudmouthed, affectionate one.  
  
'So. Ah... Tell me, how many of the people you "try to rescue" have you actually saved successfully?' I asked trying to get him off me (failing desperately).  
  
'Truthfully?' He asked with sort of a half grin  
  
I nodded  
  
'Truthfully. One' He said. It seemed to hurt him to admit it.  
  
'I see...' This did not please me 'Out of how many?'  
  
'Three!' He smiled  
  
'Well, how many times have you been caught?' Perhaps he wasn't too bad at the whole rescuing thing.  
  
'Never' He said smugly  
  
'Really?' I said in surprise  
  
'Yep!' He grinned  
  
'Really?' I pressed  
  
'Yes!' His patience was wearing  
  
'Truthfully?' I asked one last time  
  
'No' He face sank as he sad this  
  
'Oh' I sighed  
  
'Seven times' he admitted  
  
'But you've only tried to save three people!'  
  
'I'd rather not talk about it right now...' He said lying on the floor  
  
'It's ok. At least you know the way out, right?' I smiled trying to comfort him He gave me a weak smile  
  
'Right?!?' I asked again  
  
He shook his head 'Sorry'  
  
'Great! Just great!' I moaned. I collapsed on the bed and drifted to sleep. Thinking how I was going to get out of this place.  
-------------  
How'd you like? Please review! Disclaimer: Legolas still isn't mine. 


End file.
